RAIN, MUD, AND CHOCOLATE
by MisterBenny
Summary: This is my first FanFic, I felt like writing something about Itsuki and Kyon, a few people on deviantART like it so I decided to upload it here as well. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Despite the heavy downpour, Koizumi still retained that annoying smile of his.

What was there to smile about? We were lost, soaking wet, and to top it off, the soil had been transformed into sticky mud from the rain.

I could really go for a hot bath right about now…

"Well, this is quite an interesting development."

Damn Koizumi… Did anything ever break that calm demeanour of his?

"Yeah, real interesting…" I don't even like camping. As you can expect, it was another one of Haruhi's crazy ideas to look for something supernatural. She could've at least picked a weekend with a better weather forecast…

I give up; we're never going to find our way out of this place. I decided to sit on a fallen log, and as I knew it would be, it was dreadfully uncomfortable.

Great… now he's sitting next to me. Why couldn't I have gotten lost with the sweet miss Asahina or even shy little Nagato? Although I suppose it could be worse… I could be sitting with Haruhi instead - something I really don't have the patience or energy for right now.

He pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket. "Are you hungry?" I hadn't eaten for hours - of course I was hungry. "Y-yeah, thanks" I eagerly took it as he held it out for me; that smile seemed less annoying now.

I say less, it still bothered me… especially with him looking at me like that.

"Don't you want it?" I felt I should make sure, wouldn't want to look completely selfish or anything. He gently shook his head in response, his brown hair sticking to his handsome face from the wet. With that out of the way, I freed the bar from its wrapper and enjoyed its sweet taste.

I unconsciously glanced over at him; I guess it was the feeling of being watched, because he was looking right at me. Koizumi smiled and with his thumb, rubbed the side of my mouth. "H-hey!" I flinched out of his reach. Why did he always have to invade my personal space?

"My apologies, you had some chocolate on your face." There's that smile again… Annoying jerk, as if this current moment couldn't feel anymore awkward.

Suddenly his face was directly in front of mine, and I found myself staring in confusion. Then, I felt satisfying warmth on either side of my face. Tingles went through my body as my cheeks adjusted to this new temperature.

"Your face is so cold."

That's when I realised the warmth was coming from his hands. Of course it was his hands... Wait, what was he doing?

Damn Koizumi and those soft, warm hands of his… As much as I hate to admit this, it was nice to have that warmth against my face in this cold weather, but he was invading my personal space yet again and I found myself conflicted.

Do I move out of his warm embrace, indicating that his invasion was unwelcome?

Or do I let myself silently enjoy it…

Did I suggest that I might be enjoying this?

Of course not, that's ridiculous. I'm just taking advantage of the only other heat source in this bloody forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are!" Koizumi shifted back slightly as Haruhi stomped towards us, her over-bearing attitude emanating with every step. My cheeks were stung with the harsh cold as Koizumi retreated his hands from my face. Just when I was getting used to the warmth, he pulls away. Gee, thanks…

"Hurry up, we've been waiting forever!" Let me guess, another penalty?

"Penalty! You have to keep a look out for anything mysterious tonight!" Oh great, a sleepless night… I'm sure she just enjoys making me suffer; no one else gets these penalties. Even if I were on time for once, she'd probably still find some excuse to penalise me.

After being dragged back to the tents, Haruhi attempted to start a campfire. The wood was soaked rendering her efforts completely redundant, but I saw no use in telling her this right away. Partly because she wouldn't have listened to me and made the attempt anyway, and also because I found it slightly amusing to watch her try, and consequently fail. You can say it's schadenfreude if you have to, but what can you expect when it's someone who has little care in what others want? She needs to learn she can't always have her own way.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. We're getting up early anyway." Unfortunately, her frustration wasn't as enjoyable as I had hoped. How disappointing…

I watched as she vanished into the girls' tent, where Asahina and Nagato were keeping out of the rain. "Don't forget your penalty!"

"Yeah, yeah…"ugh, what a pain. Maybe I'll construct some kind of scarecrow with the wet wood, give her something 'mysterious' to wake up to…

On second thought, I'm not that bored.

I entered the boys' tent, escaping the heavy rain. Koizumi had already changed into some dry clothes. Whatever, I was feeling far too lazy to bother doing the same, so I just pulled my sleeping bag around me. Maybe my body heat would dry my clothes… Okay, I knew that wouldn't happen, but I couldn't care less, I was too tired and cold and all I wanted right now was to warm up.

"If you don't change out of those wet clothes, you'll catch a cold"

"I'll be okay." Maybe catching a cold would be a good thing; it would be an excuse to avoid Haruhi's eccentricities, if at least for a while.

"Better to be safe than sorry." He smiled, pulling out a towel. Then he shuffled closer, so he was sitting in front of me.

"W-what are you doing?" It seemed a little too convenient that Koizumi would bring a towel, although I can't say I'm all too surprised, he is unusual like that.

"I'm going to dry your hair, if that's alright with you?" he smiled, tilting his head slightly. Dry my hair? Really, asking to invade my personal space yet again?

"Fine" I sighed; I didn't really want to lose my grip of the sleeping bag. I had just gotten it wrapped tight around my body, insulating my heat.

And I couldn't deny that getting my hair dried off would be… pleasant?

Yeah, I suppose that would be the right word for it, even if it were Koizumi…


End file.
